Power Class Levels
The Power Class Level system is used by Organization MERLIN to rank Users by the mastery and potential of their powers. Each class is stronger exponentially, not linearly. However, it doesn't take into account other aspects that may affect a person's strength level (i.e: it doesn't take into account fighting experience, etc, so someone who is Class-C could defeat someone who is Class-A). Classifications The power levels are broken into six levels: S, A, B, C, D, F. Organization Merlin also uses plus signs to further rank individuals within the same level (i.e: a Class-B+ User is stronger than a Class-B User). * Class-S Users have god-like abilities or have abilities with no foreseeable limits. Very few individuals are this powerful, probably numbering in the mere tens, if not less. * Class-A Users have powers that are leagues stronger than others. They are made of very formidable telepaths or element-users. * Class-B Users are above average in strength and potential. While much more powerful than the average person, there is some element that holds back the user from being stronger. Usually, this means there's some sort of weakness or existing handicap compared to others with similar abilities, limiting flexibility or functionality. * Class-C Users who possess abilities that, while bear no detrimental effect, simply isn't as powerful as Class-B users and beyond. This could be because they are heavily dependent on some prerequisite to be useful. * Class-D Users have abilities that neither hinder nor greatly benefit the user. They can pass as regular humans, with extremely niche use cases for their abilities. * Class-F Users are individuals whose abilities hinder them. This could range from abilities that cause pain for the individual, makes life difficult, or even be killed by their own abilities. Power Class Levels Examples * Worth: Class-C. His abilities to be instantly proficient with any weapon makes him very dangerous. Without possessing any weapons, however, his abilities do not offer him anything else. * Han Zhong: Class-B. Normally psychics would at least be Class-A or Class-B+ at the lowest. The problem with Han is that, while most psychics have telekinesis and can enter the mind of their enemies, Han's telekinetic attacks are visible and can be physically deflected (his God Hand) and he can't enter the mind of someone who doesn't consent to his psychic links. * Marcus Cato: Class-A. Marcus's ability to absorb his opponents' malice and adapt makes him very flexible. His Malicesight allows him to avoid and react to danger, and he has strong offensive and defensive capabilities. * Dan Iliad: Class-B. His powers of creating his weapons depends on first observing and understanding how the weapon is built first. They do take time to be created and they expire at set times instead of at will. He does have enhanced sight as well, but overall these powers have limits, which makes him Class-B. *Fenix Strom: Class-C+. Fenix has increased intellect, which allows him to build inventions that can mimic Without his inventions and tools, Fenix doesn't have anything else to offer, but his intellect does give him an advantage as opposed to Worth, because Fenix will always have his mind with him. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Organization MERLIN